X-Zero Commandos
X-Zero Commandos is the Modern Deadly Alliance, the Military Deadly Alliance, and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star and the CIA T.A.S.K Force as one of five Paranormal Troopers. A black ops unit of former military soldiers, mercenaries, ex-convicts, and expandable agents carrying out the impossible missions from the Patriot Star. Each one has the knowledge of science and mechanics. Each one is militarily trained with combat and espionage. But each one had criminal records and recent past crimes while they've working for bad guys until they broke their codes and want some payback for redemption... Oh yeah, they'll make sure try not to die. Origins X-Zero Commandos were once the international anti-terrorist strike team for the Hammer Battalion. The team was not very welcomed by their former commander when they questioned for the first time before executing those civilians at village as witnesses while they were on the mission to recover one of the most valuable objects, Hollowium. With that act of defiance, Commander Zero, who is the leader of the team, quits the unit for his personal reason of disbelief and his team members follow suits as they retired from the Hammer Battalion. Five years later, Commander Zero was informed and called into action by the Patriot Star and told that the Hammer Battalion went rouge and branded as a terrorist organization bended on their world domination by creating massacres, blackmailing, terrorism, and smuggling drugs and weapons of mass destruction. Commander Zero accepted the offer to stop the Hammer Battalion from dominating the world with his old teammates who were with him years ago which the Patriot Star already did. Unfortunately, most of his old teammates were dead while very few have survived which they were replaced by convicts, ex-minions, ex-henchmen, mercenaries and expendables. Commander Zero doesn't like the new team but he had to if he wants and must stop the Hammer Battalion. Well, he eventually did. He made those bozos and runaways into a soldering units by proper military training, guerrilla tactics, and teamwork in order to get along with each other and they did. After their training was completed, the newly formed X-Zero Commandos were sent to the secret location of the Hammer Battalion's base of operation in the troubled republican country called Hammerfaust. X-Zero Commandos were deployed by air in nightfall and parachuted into the jungle. Their mission was liberate the occupied country, locate the super weapon, and eliminate the Hammer Battalion. But first, they have to fight their way out through the jungle to get into a deserted town where they made contact with the resistance fighters and fought together against the Hammer Battalion to defend the town. Later after the defense, they received new information about the Hammer Battalion and the mission from the resistance fighters as a request. They decided to go to the prison complex and freed all the hostages. They've successfully sabotaged their war factory, destroyed the enemy research facility, and severed their black propaganda machine from the communication center, ending their fear and isolationism. Now the secondary missions are completed, X-Zero Commandos are now focusing the mission to destroy the super weapon and eliminate the Hammer Battalion at their base of operation deep within the volcano. At the volcano, X-Zero Commandos were trying to figure it out of how to get inside the base until they found a way in. They hijacked the enemy transport truck and used their disguise to infiltrate the base and they successfully did as they've entered the Hammer Battalion's underground base. After they've entered the base, X-Zero Commandos spread out and find a way to shut down their super weapon through corridor to corridor until they found the control room of the super weapon and managed to shut down the countdown and switching off the command codes so that their weapon of massive destruction. But, it also brought attention to the Hammer Battalion as they were known and compromised as intruders. No other choice but to fight, X-Zero Commandos battled the Hammer Battalion in a gun fight but with their supernatural powers and abilities against them. The enemy base was on the highest alert as X-Zero Commandos are wiping the Hammer Battalion out and then they confronted the leader of the Hammer Battalion, Brigade General Hydron Hammerdrake and they found out that the super weapon has been activated manually by him. Commander Zero should've known about that. The countdown has been ticked and it was about to launch within two minutes to midnight and X-Zero Commandos have to stop them while Commander Zero confront his old ex-commanding officer now arch-nemesis in a knife-to-knife combat. The final battle was hardened and tough and one of them has to die until Commander Zero's Aura was unlocked and finally killed General Hammerdrake by stabbing him into his eyepatch and super weapon's countdown stopped before midnight. But after defeating General Hammerdrake, however, the base of operation was about to be self-destructed but X-Zero Commandos have managed to escape by using the cargo plane at the hanger they found just in time before explodes and the volcano really erupted. While nearly escaped, they discovered a capsule contained a living being, frozen and waiting to awaken by someone else and that's Commander Zero himself. Their mission was accomplished. After escaping the base of operation, the republican country was liberated and X-Zero Commandos were later picked up by the Patriot Star and returned to base for debriefing as they've found a new battle-ready unit. But then suddenly, they received a radio transmission from his arch-nemesis, knowing that this was not yet over for them as the Hammer Battalion will have its revenge and Commander Zero and his unit will be ready for them whenever and wherever. In the 21st century, the X-Zero Commandos were last seen in northern Mexico where they've foiled the Hammer Battalion's plan of stealing the nuclear materials. That brought attention to the CIA T.A.S.K Force and offered to join the CIA Paranormal Division which they accepted it as they became as one of the Paranormal Troopers. Team Members Commander Zero The red Dragonkind-like Dravir is the reluctant and strong team leader of a once international task force now a black ops unit of expendables. Derek Furydrake was an outstanding soldier from the military who was transferred to the Hammer Battalion and led his own task force unit to combat terrorisms all around the globe. After he quits the Hammer Battalion after he questioned their motive, Commander Zero was called into action by the Patriot Star and now he leads his new unit to fight the Hammer Battalion and his evil allies. Saber-Mole The Moling who was an ex-member of the Warlord Commandos Division after he disobeyed the direct order from Colonel Moldrak and left behind in a brutal bloody pulp in the cold with his claws ripped off. As he was about to die, Zander Mollenberg was picked up by the Hammer Battalion and fully recovered with his claws now fully restored with adamantium. But the Hammer Battalion's motive have been questioned, Saber-Mole left the unit and began to hunt Moldrak's Troopers until he was picked up by the Patriot Star to rejoin Commander Zero's unit to fight the rouge Hammer Battalion. Foxhound Jasper Houndwolf was a former member of special air service unit with an excellent marksmanship. A sharpshooter without boundaries, he was recruited by the Hammer Battalion and codenamed "Foxhound" due to his appearance of an hybrid Wolfen-Fox. After Commander Zero left the unit, Foxhound followed his footsteps as he quits and retired in the meadow village. But he was targeted by the Hammer Battalion, Foxhound is forced out from the retirement and rejoined Commander Zero's unit to hunt them down and make them pay for their crime. Red Octopus Radov Ankerposch was a former navy commando who have fought the Warlord terrorists in naval combat several times with two arms. After quitting the navy, he was recruited by the Hammer Battalion and codenamed "Red Octopus" with the attachment with four claws on his back made with andamandium alloy, making it much more useful for himself. After Commander Zero left the unit, Red Octopus stayed with the Hammer Battalion until he discovered their evil motive and defected to the Patriot Star where he was rejoined with Commander Zero and his new unit to fight the true evil Hammer Battalion. Red Octopus can make his enemies into a can of caviar or into a soup can with his sharpen claws. Razor Bear Ivan Ursavski was a former member of the elite special forces unit who have fought a bitter war against the rebels during the crisis. After the crisis ended in government victory, he was recruited by the Hammer Battalion and codenamed "Razor Bear" for his brute strength and razor sharp combat knife that he carried it for years. After Commander Zero left the unit, Razor Back quits the Hammer Battalion and started his mercenary career for blood money. When he fought back against the Hammer Battalion after he's being targeted, he was picked up by the Patriot Star and rejoined Commander Zero's unit. Frozen Fox Xina Tea is an ex-member of the Ferix Brigade who was compromised when the mission went wrong and left behind to die when she was disavowed. As she was about to die in a bitter coldness, she was picked up and recovered by the Hammer Battalion and codenamed "Frozen Fox" due to her survival on frozen condition. She is the invisible assassin of Commander Zero's unit. After the unit was disbanded by Commander Zero's resignation, Frozen Fox left the Battalion and started to hunt down and kill her former commander who abandoned her that day. Unfortunately, her revenge have been postponed as she was picked up by the Patriot Star and rejoined Commander Zero's unit to fight the rouge Hammer Battalion. Roadkill Rooster Wilson Roasterski was a failed comedian with incredibly bad jokes after his service in the military. After he was fired over the insult remarks, Wade was taken by the Hammer Battalion and codenamed as Roadkill Rooster which he has the power of surviving dangerous obstacles he faced but he doesn't stop talking and cracking some jokes. When the Hammer Battalion went rouge, Roadkill Rooster survived the bomb blast at his farm house and later recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of X-Zero Commandos. He's a wisecracking hired killer and loves to kill the Hammer Battalion for blowing up his farmhouse full of chickens. Slash Wolverine Howard Wolverburg was a former marine corpsman who had some anger issues with his troubled life which he was kicked out from the army. After that, he went to work as a logger but he was fired over the accidental death of his collage. Even worse, when he's heading back home while he's drunk, he went super mad when his favorite truck was vandalized by some local hooligans and attack them at the local bar brutally. When he was recruited and restrained by the Hammer Battalion, he's codenamed as Slash Wolverine as part of the team led by Commander Zero until he quits following his personal reason and now he rejoined the team to slash the Hammer Battalion for destroying his favorite pickup truck! Deadeye Dactyl Lawton Dactylon was a former military marksmanship for the Gendo Army who killed hundreds of ADNA soldiers. He never missed the shots until he was shot in the eye when he hesitated and put him out of commission for good. After the war is over, however, that doesn't stop him from killing more of his enemies as his right eye is replaced by cybernetic eye and became the most ruthless sniper and sharpshooter in the world known as "Deadeye Dactyl", leaving his trails of bodies and ricochet shots until he was captured by Ops: Dino-Thunder Strike Force. During his incarceration in prison, he was selected by the Patriot Star and became as one of the members of X-Zero Commandos. Tree Dactyl Kailo Dustyl was a member of the nomad raiders as a scout and the Eyes and Ears of the raid team. He kept an eye on every convoy he sees, hidden from plain sight and informed the team of coming targets. But when the raid went gone bad, he was injured by the blast when his cloak was burned up and destroyed, exposed his hiding place and got captured. After he was captured, he was selected by the Patriot Star as a member of X-Zero Commandos as the scout of the team with his new camouflage cloak. Doctor Doctor Doctor Dorfus Dodoschmits was an ex-medical doctor who have lost his license to heal people after he removed his patient's skeleton. After he was fired, he was never from him again until he was found by the Patriot Star and taken into custody for his illegal medications without a license to heal. Then, during his jail time, he was selected to become a member of X-Zero Commandos as their medic as "Doctor Doctor." Doctor Doctor is completely deranged and totally insane like a wild Dodo gone bad as he can do some crazy medical works by himself. Silver Tiger Ayala Katari is the albino Raksasha mercenary with a traumatized memory of the horrors from the past. When she lost her friends, her family, her home in the jungle, she took her own life. Her anger with rampant behavior got the attention to the authority and captured by the Hammer Battalion as she is codenamed "Silver Tiger" for her beauty and intellect and as a vicious assassin. But when she discovered the true motive about the Battalion's evil intention, Silver Tiger escaped and later was captured by the Patriot Battalion. After her release with rehabilitation, she is now a member of X-Zero Commandos. Shadow Wildcat Jess Blackkat was a smooth common thief from the back alley with no family who steels money and goods from the local grocery to jewelry store. Notorious for his petty crime spree, he uses his power of shadows to evade the police until he was captured by the Patriot Star and brought him to a super max prison. Then, he was released as he was selected to become a member of X-Zero Commandos and codenamed "Shadow Wildcat" for his special ability. Skull Templar Eli Pandaro was once a human in the medieval age who have been cursed by dark magic that have been tormented for his life. 600 years later, he was resurrected by the Brotherhood of Chaos as a skeleton knight but seeks revenge on those who did evil on him and kill everyone who standing his way with his vampiric power until he was stopped by the Temple of the Ancients and sealed away for good, at the moment at least. After years of confinement, he was released as a member of X-Zero Commandos on the request of the Patriot Star. Slim Toad Slate Warton was an ex-recon soldier who was militarily discharged for disobeying the direct order from his lieutenant during the jungle mission. Disgraced and disgusted by his charge, Slate Warton quits his military career and started his mercenary career, hired by contractors to kill his target with his specialty of stealth kills with knifes and uncuttable tongue. Then he was recruited by the Hammer Battalion and became a member of the recon unit as "Slim Toad" as his codename. But when he discovered the Hammer Battalion went rouge, Slim Toad escaped and went into hiding in the jungle, fighting for survival. For two and a half years he has been hiding, he was found and recruited by the Patriot Star and became a member of the X-Zero Commandos. Vine Killer This mutated Plantoid was a failed experiment from the Ultra Science and tried to make a living with the Vandalz but he was a loose cannon and put to sleep and taken away from it before he could get more dangerous to anyone until he was captured by Flower Power Club of Peacekeepers Initiatives and taken into custody. Years later, he was released by the request of the Patriot Star and made him as a member of X-Zero Commandos with his codename as "Vine Killer." His powers are elastic arms because he's a Plantoid-like Thorn Vine. Speed Pecker Stevo Beakrod was an ex-member of the Warlords' Air Force Division who ignored the direct order from his general due to his insanity. Removed, he kept his jetpack and went on for an aerial crime spree by air until he was caught by the Special Hawk Ops and taken into custody and sent to solitary confinement at the maximum security prison. When he was released and his insanity was reduced, he became a member of X-Zero Commandos, codenamed "Speed Pecker." Iron Tusk The Anthro-Mastodon was one of the few survivors from the tyrannical empire from the Ice Age after the fall of the civilization as he know it and frozen himself in the arctic north when he was about to die. 10.000 years later, his body was discovered by research team and brought his glacier coffin to the eco-laboratory which it was under the control of the Heritages with the assistance of the Patriot Star. After he was thawed, this warrior was awoken and readied to take revenge on those who brought down to self-proclaimed first civilization but he was restrained and put him in a knockout sleep and then brought him to the top secret location where he will be trained militarily and knowledges of the 21st century. After he was trained and rehabilitated, he is now a member of X-Zero Commandos, codenamed as "Iron Tusk." His real name that he can remembered is Mastokon. Mind Blow The female Ratling who was a failed experiment of Ultra Science's mind power project when she "accidentally" blown test subjects' brains out which she caused it with her Mind Drain. Mark for termination for her failures, she escaped the lab and went to hiding until she was recruited by the Hammer Battalion and she's codenamed "Mind Blow" due to her psychic mind powers such as Mind Control, Mind Drain and Memory Wipe, a power that it will temporally remove her target's memories or completely remove it. When she found out the corruption with the Battalion, Mind Blow have escaped from her quarter and went into her hiding; but this, she wiped their memory of her known whereabouts. Then, she was recruited by the Patriot Star and became a member of X-Zero Commandos. Needler Porcio Nizzelo was an ex-street gang member who was beaten down in a bloody pulp by both gangs which he was working on both sides and left for dead with his needles ripped apart from his back until he was recovered by the Hammer Battalion and he's codenamed "Needler" following his full recovery on his back and his needles is now replaced with adamantium alloy and unlimited supply. But when the Hammer Battalion went rouge, Needler escaped from his quarter and fled to the streets where he eradicated two street gangs in cold blood until he was captured by Tek Police Force and thrown to jail. Then later, he was released by the request of the Patriot Star and recruited as a member of X-Zero Commandos. Miss Yokai Una Hisaki was once a beautiful human girl in the 11th century who is in love with a noble man until his loved one was taken away by another girl who was much more beautiful than her after she was murdered. Consumed by jealousy and hatred, she became Onryo (a Japanese ghost) and sought revenge on a girl who murdered her as she killed her at night in her sleep with her Naginata. However, she found out that her would-be husband was dead in his sleep but only to be poisoned by the same girl. Una Hisaki was furious and enraged and she killed the girl's family and everyone who destroyed her human life one by one every night in her house where she wants to live there. After her vengeance is complete, she's finally put her own rest in peace and no one will ever forget her of the girl who was forgotten by the village. Ten centuries later, she was disturbed by the Hammer Battalion and got captured as she was programmed by their mind control but she promptly escaped until she was captured by the Shinto Clan and sealed her back to her resting place. But, her resting place was destroyed by the Hammer Battalion's excavation and was then suddenly selected by the Patriot Star as a member of X-Zero Commandos as "Miss Yokai" as her codename due to her appearance as Oni. During her time, she mourns her loved one everyday. But what she did was a disgrace and dishonor for a such vengeance and jealousy. Cracker Demon A crazed demon with an attitude so bad as his violent behavior when he strangling his victims for fun, killing for pleasure, and torturing for his amusement. Until one day, he was wrapped and tied up in a bodybag and thrown away into a dump by the underground demon gang for his total overdose of drugs such as cocaine, heroin and XTC; he also even use their own drug production, causing the financial problem of their business. Struggle to escape from being crushed to death, he was rescued and picked up by the Hammer Battalion and was rehabilitated from his drug uses. But his addiction doesn't stop there as he was codenamed as "Cracker Demon" due to his love of drugs. But when he was about to be drugged by the Hammer Battalion, Cracker Demon escaped from his confinement and escaped to the city where he killed his old gang who kicked him out and later was knocked out by the Acolytes of the Illuminati. After he was released from the confinement after he was rehabilitated again, he was recruited by the Patriot Star and became a member of X-Zero Commandos. Although he stayed off from his drugs but he can still feel his cracking drug addiction and causing hallucination to his brain which he shares to his friends and foes no matter high he is. Seriously, can he just lay-off those drugs for once in his life? Weapon Zero This green Dravir is a mysterious member of X-Zero Commandos. No one knows who she is or where did she come from but she is considerate a weapon developed by the Hammer Battalion but she is considerate dangerous to all until she was recovered by Commander Zero. Trained and ready for combat, her name is now only as "Weapon Zero" and she has an attitude of a badass soldier of fortune. She has many psychic abilities, from telekinesis to Aura view to anything. Inspirations * Inspired from Marvel Comics' Howling Commandos. * Inspired and parodied from Marvel Comics' Weapon X, a program that abducted mutants become living weapons. * Parodied from DC Comics' Suicide Squad. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Paranormal Troopers Category:Patriot Star